


Just For A Change of Pace

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	Just For A Change of Pace

"Hey, nice to meet you man."

"You, too. See you've been working with Nile Rodgers lately. He's one of my heroes."

"Yeah, they don't come better than Nile."

"How honored were you to be able to give the award to Austin Mahone?"

Adam laughed as Jared rolled his eyes. "Nature of the business, man. Maybe he can kick Bieber off the front page, so it isn't all bad."

"Always looking on the bright side, right? I heard that about you?"

"Ha, from whom?"

"Twitter."

Now it was Adam's turn to roll HIS eyes. "Oh, then it must be true. EVERY fuckin' thing you read on Twitter is true."

Jared grabbed Adam's elbow and nodded to a table against the wall. "Maybe it's quieter over here. You with someone I should be wary of?"

"Nope, just couple people I know who rode over in the SUV with me. Got them in the door now they're on their own."

"Cool."

 

It was 2 hours later when the men were finally interrupted by friends wanting to join the conversation, but before Jared moved off he looked over his shoulder and said quietly, "See me before you take off."

 

Adam looked over the remnants of the crowd, not hard to do when you're 6'4 in your funky shoes, and spotted Jared leaning against a wall looking right back at him then starting across the room. "Almost forgot. You wanted to see me about something?"

"Yeah. You going home with anyone?"

Blue eyes sparkled as Adam snorted. "No, why? You wanna go for a cup of coffee or something?"

"Maybe the something."

This was one of those situations when Adam's mind was assessing all the signals and coming up with an answer that he was sure he was misreading, so knew to make the wrong statement out loud could be disastrous and very, VERY embarrassing. "You mean like a glass of wine?"

Jared laughed. "No, man. You were right the first time, I saw it on your face. How about I come to your place and see your etchings."

"Right, ..... I'm, just gonna say it and deal with the consequences if I have to, are you coming on to me?"

"It wasn't that subtle, dude. Yes, I am. Let's start with the etchings and see how things go. You game?"

"Hell yes! Did that sound too anxious? You DO know my home is LA, right? I'm staying in a hotel here in NYC."

Their laughter filtered back into the club as they snuck out the door and hopped into the SUV Adam had waiting. "Four Seasons," he instructed the driver, "the garage. Don't need any more paps tonight."

 

Rolling down the quiet streets, it was, after all, 4am, the warmth of Jared's hand on Adam's thigh was very distracting, but having been in these situations often enough to know that even though sworn to silence, some drivers were not entirely trustworthy, he kept his eyes straight ahead as his hand reached over to cover the other man's. Once in the elevator, Jared laughed when Adam heaved a dramatic sigh and looked at him heatedly then nodded pointedly at the camera above their heads. "Big brother."

 

"Want some wine?"

"No," Jared said as he reached for Adam's hand and put it on his burgeoning erection. "Unless YOU want some, of course."

With a squeeze and a stroke, Adam moved them against the nearest wall and began to devour the waiting lips. "You know I'm a top, right? A seriously bossy one. Does that change thing?"

"So I heard. Twitter, of course. Assume they're right this time, though. Would have picked myself up a twink if I'd wanted to be in charge. But, since I'm not really sure how this all works, thought I'd learn from the master."

"First time?"

"Well, ummm kinda, not really, I guess."

"Just to warn you, if tonight goes as I plan, you will not be so unsure next time someone asks you that question."

"Sounds good. So you're gonna pop my guy cherry?"

"Bet your ass, I am."

"Was that a pun?"

Adam laughed. "You're fun. Sex is supposed to be fun. Let's take this show into the bedroom. Get your clothes off, I want to see what all the hoopla is about. You really that hot under those designer duds?" And Jared did, no hesitation, no blushing, just stripping till he stood before the admiring eyes with nothing but a smile. "Nice! Turn around, want to see it all."

Jared laughed. "What a jerk! Are you doing this to embarrass me, cause it's not gonna work."

"Good!, then neither will this." And Adam slipped to his knees, planting kisses first on the flat abdomen then down the narrow trail of hair to the dripping cock that seemed to want in on the action. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!!" 

"Mmmm," Adam hummed in agreement as he took it in further and further until he popped off and looked into blown pupils staring down at him. "Wanna take this to the bed?"

Comforter was tossed, blanket pushed aside and both boys were spread out on the burgundy silk sheets. "Fancy."

"I'm gay, fucker. I'm ALLOWED to have silk sheets when I'm paying this much, now shut up and kiss me."

He did then reached to push Adam's hand back toward his dick, getting little resistance. "Did you forget where you were before we hit the bed?"

"Jesus, you are impatient!! It's a process, a long, involved process. Trust me, I know the steps."

"But I'm horny," was the answering whine. "How about a wham bam first then we can follow the steps."

"Nope! My way or the highway, bub."

"Did you just call me 'bub?"

"Yep! I'm the sex god here, remember what you read on Twitter, so lie back and enjoy."

Fifteen minutes later when Jared was panting and threatening to tell the world that he was a tease, Adam relented and sucked the dripping cock into his mouth, swallowing it until he heard a shout and felt hot cum shoot down his throat. 

"There! You satisfied you big baby?"

"Oh, god! That was incredible. That's not it, though, is it? Just step one, right?"

"Not step ONE, but maybe step 3."

"How many are there?"

"That depends. Ten? Twenty? There can be as many as you want there to be. Tonight, probably 10. You want more, you'll have to come back when we're in LA."

"Do you make appointments or are walk ins welcome?"

"When it's a pretty boy like you, I'm pretty flexible. Come here, I want to kiss you some more then we'll figure out what the next step is. My flight isn't until tomorrow, the REAL tomorrow, not when we wake up. Tuesday night. My flight is Tuesday night. How about you?"

"Here till Friday then fly to Chicago. I'll be home by Sunday night."

"Good to know."

 

Jared reached between them as they kissed and felt Adam's cock through his underwear, hard and pulsating. "Wow! The Glambulge, huh? I read a fan fic about it."

Adam sat up and stared down at him. "You WHAT?"

Jared laughed. "Yeah, someone wrote a fan fic about us and it was forwarded to me........ "

"On Twitter!?"

"You guessed it. Actually made pretty good reading on a cold, lonely night. How do you think I came up with the idea that the next time I saw you in person I was going to waylay you? Seriously. Been thinking about this for a while."

"How long's "a while?"

"Few months. Back when you broke up with your boyfriend. You still sleep with him?"

"I don't kiss and tell, which should be a definite bonus to you at this point. Why? Does it matter if I do still sleep with him?"

"Nope. Girls are a little hinky about things like that, but Scarlett's cool about it. We dated for a year or so, broke up for same reason you did, time and place. We still hook up if we're in the same city, no strings attached...... "

"And she's okay with that?"

"Her idea."

"Yeah, well, Sauli and I still love one another but it's complicated with me here, him going back and forth to Finland. You know, you go out, get tempted, get caught by the paps even just talking to a guy in a club and all of a sudden you're accused of cheating. It makes you AND your partner look bad. We just thought it would be better this way. Who knows, down the road things could change, but right now, BUB, I'm a free agent about to get laid, so no more talk."

"You better get busy if you expect to put me on your list of references....... Oh! That's nice. I like that!"

 

Once again Jared was a panting mess, Adam not much better. "Next step is me fucking you - ready for that or do you want to stop?"

"Definitely don't want to stop. But, you know..."

"I know. I'll make it good for you, I promise. And if you change your mind, well, 'NO' always means 'no' with me. No hard feelings. Understand? Are you actually blushing? How cute is that? A twink disguised in sex symbol clothing. I like my boys a little nervous, so this should work great, but you tell me if it's too much....... considering you only 'kinda' did something like this before."

Jared slapped his arm and smiled. "No wonder everyone likes you. You...... "

"No more talking!"

And with that, Adam cupped Jared's balls then slowly moved one finger back behind them, massaging a little, reaching toward his destination. "Lie on your back, I want to see. Has anyone ever touched your ass? I mean like this?" And he pushed a spit slick finger in just a little causing his lover to lift his hips off the bed. "Easy. I'll go slow." And the hips settled back down, actually moving toward the intruding finger.

When Adam moved up to initiate another kiss, he pulled his hand away long enough to open a drawer and pull out the lube and condoms. "Came prepared?" He heard whispered breathlessly in his ear.

"Always."

 

Adam stood up, finally sliding out of his underwear. "I wondered when you were gonna get naked with me."

"Now."

"Wow, you look amazing. I've never seen fucking legs that long. Guess that's what I get for not dating super models. And your cock! Impressive. So, you planning to show me what you can do with that monster?"

Adam laughed. "Yep! Curtain for the final act going up at last. You ready? Open those legs for me, baby. No time to get bashful now. I love my boys tight, fighting to keep me out when I know it won't last long. The lube will be a little cold, but you'll get used to it real quick," and he slid a slick finger into the ring of muscle, massaging it as he coaxed it open. "There we go, now you're working with me. How about we try another one?"

Jared's lips were pursed and his eyes slits as he looked down at Adam's fingers, but they both flew open when Adam hit his the bundle of nerves he had been searching for. A large hand held his hips down until he settled a bit then the fingers kept massaging him from the inside, making him curse to himself. The third finger was a little more problematical for his virgin ass, but again his teacher knew just how to take his mind off any discomfort and send it reeling. 

"Adam, oh god, please. I'm serious, I honestly think I'll die if you don't fuck me right the hell now."

"Happy to accommodate, baby. Just be still till I get suited up here. Oh yeah! You are so, so tight. And every time you gasp like that I want to shove in harder and faster just to hear it again. You good?"

"So good!"

Adam smiled knowing that he didn't know what good was yet, then he started moving, pumping in and out, soothing words leaving his lips as he ran his hands down clenching thighs that had moved to encircle him. The shout that ensued when he yanked Jared's hips closer to him, up over his thighs, made him smile then work harder be worthy of it. When he felt his own orgasm approaching, amazed that he had held out this long, Adam put his hand on Jared's and began stroking then pumping his partner's cock along with him.

"I'm gonna come soon, baby. I want you to come while I'm still inside you." The only response was a small nod and a slight increase of the stroking. "You're almost ready, aren't you? You're gonna shoot all over me, aren't you? Do you like coming with a cock in your ass, pretty boy?"

White streaks covered both their hands and Jared's chest as he tried to get his breath. "My god! What a mouth! And your cock... You, you have to come, too."

And Adam did, as if on cue he pumped a few more times then stilled as he came hard and fast, a shout leaving his lips as the pleasure coursed through him. 

"Fucking amazing," he said as he pulled out.

"Or amazing fucking, depending on how you look at it."

"Mouthy, mouthy, mouthy. I'm used to my boys being shy and insecure when we're done, not Sauli, of course, he was a mouthy one like you. I think I miss that. Some advantages to fucking someone as strong as I am. So, what do you think? Was the experiment a success?" He carded his hands through the long, streaked hair and smiled. "I thought it was, but you're the one who has the final say on whether I get a good reference or not." 

"How about you hand me my phone and I'll put it on Twitter."

"Haha, don't you dare!!"

"Phone!"

 

From @JaredLeto: I have found Nirvana and will have to make sure I get a Map so I can find my way back next time I'm in a Fever.


End file.
